


Пункт ожидания

by Mariuelle



Series: Kingslove [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bruises, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Medical Procedures, Post-Mission, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Одна из точек Мерлина, - поясняет Гарри, пока Эггзи методично вытаскивает водоросли - или что-то похожее на них - из своих волос. - Он знает, где мы примерно. Будет посылать кэб по очереди во все точки, расположенные поблизости, и подавать специальный сигнал, пока не найдёт нас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пункт ожидания

\- У меня один глаз красный, - говорит Эггзи задумчиво. Он нависает над крошечной заплёванной раковиной, опираясь ладонями на сколотый кафель, и его собственное тусклое отражение с мрачными тенями под опухшими веками покачивается неспешно в овальном зеркале. - Серьёзно, я как будто сейчас заплачу кровавыми слезами. 

\- Сосуд лопнул, - отзывается Гарри. Он стоит совсем рядом, устало сгорбившись, и даже немного вмещается в зеркало рядом с Эггзи. - Это не смертельно.

Эггзи оттягивает нижнее веко, вглядывается в алую кляксу, расплывающуюся по белку, и Гарри смотрит на его пальцы осуждающе:  
\- Не корчи рожи. Жаль, здесь нет зеркала почище.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что не смертельно? - спрашивает Эггзи сонно. С его лица капает вода, где-то на правой щеке смешивается с кровью и стекает с подбородка розовыми ручейками. - По-моему, я уже умираю.

Гарри вздыхает, и его голос теплеет:  
\- Разве только от излишнего драматизирования. Повернись правым боком ко мне. Что у тебя с виском?

Эггзи пожимает плечами, тянет руку к голове и морщится, когда под пальцами липко хлюпает:  
\- Я не помню. Это всё было так быстро. Выстрелил, побежал, выстрелил...или не я выстрелил. Потом прыгнул куда-то. Кстати, Мерлин сказал бежать направо, а надо было вроде налево.

\- Надо было направо, - говорит Гарри терпеливо. - Налево был тупик. Не пихай пальцы в рану.

\- Чем же мне ещё заняться? - говорит Эггзи нарочито надрывно. Кровь течёт по его пальцам, забирается под манжеты, щекоча.

Гарри вздыхает, разворачивает его цепкими пальцами правой стороной лица к себе за подбородок:  
\- Например, посидеть тихо, пока я зашиваю твою голову.

Эггзи ухмыляется, и резкое мимическое движение отдаётся болью в виске:  
\- Звучит чертовски заманчиво, Гарри.

В дверь уборной колотят коротко - кому-то из ночных постояльцев захудалого подобия на гостиницу приспичило, и Гарри ворчит сердито.

 

От наушников приходится избавиться после головокружительного прыжка с бетонного забора в липкую канаву и непродолжительного, но довольно неприятного барахтанья в ней. Они цепляются друг за друга - вернее, цепляется Эггзи, Гарри только подставляет руку - прослушка пропитывается водой, отказывает, и дальше уже Харт - не давая напарнику отчаяться и побиться головой в стену - тащит их, мокрых, грязных и липких, в это странное заведение.

\- Одна из точек Мерлина, - поясняет Гарри, пока Эггзи методично вытаскивает водоросли - или что-то похожее на них - из своих волос. - Он знает, где мы примерно. Будет посылать кэб по очереди во все точки, расположенные поблизости, и подавать специальный сигнал, пока не найдёт нас. Запомнил, где находится гостиница?

Эггзи кивает, липкая полоска болотистой травы застревает у него в спутанных прядях над виском, и Гарри вытягивает её сам со вздохом.

\- Теперь забудь. Не ходи в одну точку дважды без крайней необходимости.

В этой гостинице пять маленьких квадратных номеров и всего два туалета на первом этаже в разных концах коридора, крошечных, грязных и вонючих. Гарри не позволяет им разделиться, а Эггзи не очень старается, идёт следом послушно.

\- Мерлин не мог подобрать точку получше? - ворчит он, и Гарри хмыкает.

\- Ты видел себя? Здесь наш грязный потрёпанный вид не привлечёт лишнего внимания. Надеюсь.

 

\- Кого там чёрт принёс? - интересуется Гарри совсем не по-джентльменски, когда стук повторяется. Он разворачивается к двери, и Эггзи цепляет пальцем рукав его рубашки, тянет назад.

И понимает, что ему нечего ответить на вопросительный взгляд Харта. Он просто не хочет на каком-то интуитивном уровне, чтобы Гарри уходил. Даже за дверь, даже на секунду. 

\- Они перестанут стучать, - говорит Эггзи, и сам морщится от того, насколько жалко звучит его собственный голос.

Гарри раздумывает мгновение, качает головой в такт стуку и наконец кивает решительно. 

\- Или испражнятся под себя, - дополняет он. И переходит в другую стадию активных действий: отрывает пальцы Эггзи от бортика раковины, сажает на крышку унитаза и решительно поворачивает его голову влево.

\- Жить будешь, - говорит Харт, и в голосе его странное созвучие ворчливой ласки. - Не дёргайся.

Эггзи видел подобную сцену в каком-то ширпотребной шпионской мелодраме, которую они смотрели вчетвером - с Гарри, Мерлином и Рокси - и соревновались в едкости комментариев. Холёный, вышколенный шпион с профессиональной улыбкой консультанта в магазине и ненатуральным загаром ловко штопал какой-то крошечный порез на руке своей дамы сердца, истерично и жеманно закатывающей глаза в нужный момент.

\- Очень романтично, - отмечает тогда Мерлин насмешливо, Рокси фыркает весело, а Эггзи наивно думает, что эту бы сцену да с Гарри в главной роли...

Теперь Гарри эту роль действительно получает, но романтичнее ситуация не становится. Во-первых, действий Гарри совершает гораздо больше, чем приводилось в фильме. Простукивает стену под раковиной, пока Эггзи недоумевающе ловит пальцами капли крови, и кивает удовлетворённо, извлекая откуда-то плотно закрытую жестяную коробочку.

\- Рояль в кустах? - невесело шутит Эггзи. - Мерлин позаботился?

\- Разумеется, - отзывается Гарри. - Никогда не знаешь, в каком состоянии агент доберётся до точки.

В коробочке иглы, шприцы и склянки, и Эггзи надеется, что этот набор обновляется достаточно часто. От воды, которой он недавно умывался, несёт затхлостью - должно быть, у него всё лицо пахнет - и Гарри негромко и как-то успокаивающе ругает за неверную обработку раны. 

Во-вторых, Гарри осторожно выбривает на его виске вокруг раны дорожку. Не то, чтобы Эггзи было жаль волос, но...

\- Ты уверен, что с такой причёской я всё ещё похож на джентльмена?

\- Не очень, - честно признаёт Гарри, и Эггзи фыркает смешливо, несмотря на то, что ему отчаянно хочется вырваться. - Я не трогал много твоих волос, только то, что необходимо, - он касается выбритого участка осторожно и морщится сочувственно.  
Гарри любит его волосы. Любит запускать пальцы в мягкие пряди, цеплять, наматывать собственнически тугие колечки на пальцы. Любит гладить ласково в момент похвалы. Любит легким джентльменским жестом целовать в макушку.

\- Не жалей, - говорит Гарри строго, и Эггзи почти уверен, что напарник успокаивает самого себя.

\- Переживём, - говорит он философски. - Что я, принцесса?..

Эггзи готов собственноручно убить режиссёра того стрёмного фильма. Ещё раз, зашивание головы ни черта не романтично. Это больно, колко, щека становится совершенно липкой от крови, за спиной Эггзи не слишком приятно гудят трубы, а у самого Харта глаза стальные и глубокая морщинка залегает между бровей.

\- Потерпи, Эггзи, - говорит Гарри глухо, словно больно ему, а не напарнику. - Я не хочу пришить свои пальцы к твоей голове.

\- Тогда мы сможем никогда не разлучаться, - отзывается Эггзи сердитым шёпотом, просто потому что ему больно, неприятно и хочется отвлечься. Хоть на что-то. И Гарри помогает ему, даёт больше чем что-то. Наклоняется вперёд, не выпуская иглу из руки - нить напрягается, натягивает кожу на виске Эггзи - и целует напарника чуть выше лба, в мокрые, пропитавшиеся болотом волосы. Их окружают тонкие стены крошечной уборной, вода из не завинчивающегося до конца крана раздражающе стучит по раковине крупными каплями, а движения Эггзи сковывает нитка у виска - один конец в руках Гарри, как символично, - не даёт переместиться, поймать поцелуй.

\- Мы и не собираемся, - говорит Гарри спокойно. - И без таких радикальных мер. Потерпишь ещё минуту?

У Гарри все пальцы - все его восхитительные тонкие пальцы - в крови, крови Эггзи, и это выглядит довольно жутко. Харт замечает и сам, смотрит на свои руки без выражения.

\- Тебе надо было работать в лазарете Kingsman, - болтает Эггзи, чтобы не думать о плохом - а ещё лучше, отвлечь от этого Гарри. - Блестящее проведение операции, агент Артур.

У него получается - или кажется, что получается, - но Гарри вскидывает глаза на его висок и хмыкает:  
\- Ты не прав, мой мальчик. Довольно криво вышло. Лучше не смотри на себя в зеркало.

Они вновь спаслись и в очередной раз уберегли если не мир, то его часть точно. Поэтому ни ровность ряда нитей, ни то, что висок Эггзи стягивает, кожа по краям раны набухает, наливается, и кровь всё равно просачивается не важны. Эггзи слушается и вместо того, чтобы искать своё бледное пыльное отражение в грязном стекле, наблюдает, как Гарри, морщась, стягивает пиджак.

Рукав рубашки Харта оказывается красным от крови - алый круг по линии запястья - и у Эггзи сжимается сердце. Он не Валентайн, до тошноты не терпящий подобного зрелища, но это Гарри, Гарри. Гарри не должен быть ранен.

Харт ловит его взгляд и опускает руку, заводит себе за спину словно ненароком, вглядывается внимательно в глаза. Эггзи понимает, от него требуют реакции. Реакции спокойной и достойной агента Kingsman.  
Эггзи плевать на свои раны. В каком-то смысле он даже ими гордится. Странная детская прихоть. Слушаясь её, Эггзи пытается не позволить медикам Мерлина с помощью их новомодного оборудования убрать затянувшиеся следы встречи с лезвиями Газели. Мерлин закатывает глаза, не слушает, разумеется, но один шрам всё же оставляет. Как память. Будто бы этого мало, Эггзи ловит себя на том, что будто невзначай загибает рукава рубашки во время редких встреч с друзьями, демонстрируя белый кривой след от ятагана. Дело тогда было пустяковое, просто объект по какой-то неясной причине обвешивал ятаганами все стены и хватался за них в любой удобный момент.  
Но раны Эггзи - это только его забота. Гарри - другое дело. Эггзи знает, что это безумно глупо, знает, что Гарри - один из лучших в агентстве, но всё равно сходит с ума, стоит Харту получить очередное боевое ранение.  
Грёбаные психологические штуки.

Гарри продолжает смотреть испытующе, и Эггзи сглатывает, вцепляется белеющими пальцами в шершавый сколотый фарфор под собой.

\- Выглядит, - говорит он хрипло и сбивается, когда на самых кончиках пальцев Гарри, его собственная, Эггзи, кровь смешивается с кровью, стекающей из-под рукава Харта. - Выглядит так, словно тебе пытались отпилить к чёрту руку.

Гарри опускает глаза на свою руку, и Эггзи больше не может разглядеть их выражение.

\- Кажется, так и было, - хмыкает Харт.

Он разворачивается к раковине - Эггзи замечает: так, чтобы ему было не видно. Отражение Гарри в зеркале безжалостно разрывает рукав рубашки и хмурит брови.

Вода шумит глухо, проваливаясь в слишком широкий сток раковины, словно в бездонную пропасть. Гарри затхлого потока не касается, должно быть, включает, чтобы заглушить вновь появившийся аккомпанемент стука в дверь. У Эггзи стучит в висках, и собственная беспомощность, трусость перед тем, чего не боится Харт, наваливаются тяжким грузом.

\- Я могу зашить, - бормочет он, и выходит, кажется, очень жалобно. - Если нужно, Гарри.

Напарник не оборачивается, но его глаза светятся теплом даже в заплёванной поверхности зеркала.

\- Не потребуется, - отзывается Гарри ласково. - Нужно просто продезинфицировать. Благодарю, мой мальчик.

Мерлин посылает их на совместную миссию, потому что уверен, что их взаимопонимание принесёт удачу.  
Мерлин чертовски ошибается.

Оторванный рукав рубашки Гарри висит на бортике раковины ярким пятном, оставляет разводы, и Эггзи тянется к нему бездумно:  
\- Я, наверное, не слишком счастливый талисман, да, Гарри?

Отражение напарника замирает в мутном стекле.

\- Талисман? - переспрашивает он ровно. - Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю тебя, Эггзи.

\- У тебя когда-нибудь были более неудачные миссии?

Гарри разворачивается молча, взгляд пустой и тёмный, и раненая рука покоится вдоль тела.  
Свет в их уборной мигает сердито, и, должно быть, это вполне обычное дело для такого захолустья.

\- Мерлин ошибся, с другим напарником - без меня - ты бы справился лучше.

\- Не мог бы ты пояснить? - ладонь Харта поднимает голову Эггзи за подбородок. Свежезашитый шрам на виске тянет нещадно от этого движения, и Галахад сжимает зубы. - Ещё раз, я не до конца понимаю.

\- Я тяну тебя на дно.

\- Это не очень похоже на пояснение, - отвечает Гарри отстранённо. - Больше на совершенно абстрактную и необоснованную фразу.

Эггзи упрямо не позволяет своему чувству самобичевания, заботливо взлелеянному, лопнуть как мыльный пузырь от звуков спокойного голоса бывшего наставника, хмурится, сдвигает брови - и пропускает момент, когда железная хватка Гарри превращается в успокаивающее поглаживание.

\- У всех бывают неудачные миссии, Эггзи, - говорит Харт ласково. Его левая рука - раненая - надёжно спрятана в карман, подальше от чужих пытливых глаз и встревоженных мыслей. - Не стоит так переживать.

\- Ты бы справился лучше без меня, - упрямо повторяет Эггзи. - Я только мешал.

\- Ты нашёл выход, - возражает Харт. - Пробил своей упрямой головой, если быть точным. Ты всегда помогаешь мне найти выход, Эггзи.

\- Выход оттуда, куда сам же тебя и завожу.

Гарри останавливает крепкой рукой яростную попытку Эггзи протестующе помотать головой:  
\- Человек не может всё делать без ошибок.

\- Если только он не чёртов Гарри Харт, - ворчит Эггзи. Он всё ещё не готов согласиться с доводами. Он бы слез со своего обшарпанного насеста, но Гарри - тёплый, уставший, совершенно неуместно улыбающийся Гарри - заслоняет собой весь проход. На затылок Эггзи ложится ладонь, подталкивая, и, должно быть, ему ещё работать и работать над выдержкой, потому что тёплое и сухое прикосновение чужих губ ко лбу, рядом со швом, мгновенно сбивает все едва выстроенные стены и барьеры.

\- Даже если он чёртов Гарри Харт, - парирует напарник.

Они едва вмещаются в крошечное зеркало, кто-то наверху топает над ними, и с потолка белой пыльной крошкой сыплется извёстка, серебря волосы Гарри, заставляя Эггзи морщить нос недовольно.

\- В любом случае, - говорит Харт серьёзно. - Во время наших совместных миссий я могу быть уверен, что ты в безопасности.

\- Но я не могу быть уверен, что в безопасности ты, - бормочет Эггзи горько. - От меня слишком много проблем.

\- Конечно, - соглашается Гарри ровно. - И одна из главных проблем в том, что ты никак не можешь замолчать и поверить мне.

С пунктом "замолчать" они разбираются без проблем. Среди уроков Мерлина не было подобного, но Эггзи почти уверен, что болтать во время поцелуя - дурной тон.  
С пунктом "поверить" уже сложнее. Но если в чём Гарри Харту и не откажешь, так это в убедительности.  
Они справятся. Позже.


End file.
